Apenas uma noite qualquer
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Tudo minha culpa! Eu já havia sido avisado que ele gostava de mim. Então, como eu poderia bancar o puritano e santinho e achar que aquilo seria apenas um jantar calmo numa noite de sábado? Milo e Camus, presente de niver para Nana Pizzani e Challenge NFF


**Apenas uma noite qualquer**

**Autora: ShiryuForever94**

**Presente de Aniversário para Nana Pizzani**

(Não ando lá grande coisa para escrever Saint Seiya, então aproveitei o challenge e escrevi algo pra ti. Sorry se não é um casal predileto seu, ok? Beijos)

Categoria: Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, POV (Camus de Aquário), Slash (Yaoi)

Advertências: Nenhuma.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

**Beta: Akane Mitsuko** (obrigada amorzinho)

Resumo: Tudo minha culpa! Eu já havia sido avisado que ele gostava de mim, do meu jeito arredio e que me achava bonito. Então, como eu poderia bancar o puritano e santinho e achar que aquilo seria apenas um jantar calmo numa noite de sábado?

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui.

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, Toei, Kurumada e Shueisha é que ganham horrores com os rapazinhos fofos. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos.

LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL: Esta história se passa logo após a Saga de Hades, todos estão vivos, bronzeados, prateados e dourados. Ressuscitaram por honra e glória de Atena. Explicações dadas? Boa leitura.

**Apenas uma noite qualquer**

**Camus POV**

Reviro na cama vazia, de um lado para o outro, pela enésima vez. Nem sei mais que horas são e também não me importa. Onde diabos eu estava com a cabeça quando deixei aquele filho da mãe entrar na minha vida?

Era tão mais simples, tão mais sensato, se eu apenas tivesse ficado quieto no meu canto, mantido minha altivez e meu jeito estóico.

Claro que não! Eu o grande e controlado Camus de Aquário tinha que ter prestado atenção demais no cretino do Milo!

Obviamente que aquele homem sabe muito bem como seduzir alguém. Ele faz isso tão naturalmente que chega a ser absurdo. Está no jeito dele olhar, se mover, falar e sorrir.

Alguém me diga se dá para dizer não quando ele abre um sorriso glamouroso!

Ele não faz exatamente de propósito, nem é assediado em todo lugar a que vai por culpa dele. Não mesmo. Ora, ele atrai olhares, pessoas e conversas. A personalidade dele pode ser até meio reservada de vez em quando, mas quando Milo resolve ser quem ele verdadeiramente é, um homem perigoso, inteligente e muito charmoso, descobre-se que ele ser lindo é apenas um detalhe a mais.

Eu me vi enredado pelo charme dele antes mesmo de perceber que estava indo por um caminho bem perigoso.

Por que?

Ora, porque ele avisou com todas as letras que não está interessado num longo relacionamento, aliás ele nem está interessado em ter um relacionamento. Direto e grosso, como apenas um escorpiano pode ser, ele disse tais palavras em nosso primeiro jantar a dois.

Obviamente que eu não demonstrei emoção nenhuma quanto às palavras dele.

Saga já havia me alertado para o fato de que Milo podia ser tudo, menos mentiroso. O geminiano agora está num relacionamento bem firme com Shura, mas todos sabem que ele e Milo tiveram o que se poderia chamar de caso passageiro.

Eu não sei se tenho talhe para ser um caso passageiro de quem quer que seja e mesmo assim resolvi aceitar um convite que me pareceu inocente: sair para jantar com o escorpiano. Como se algum convite de Milo para jantar pudesse ser encarado como inocente. Ora, eu sabia! E mesmo assim eu fui!

Tudo minha culpa! Eu já havia sido avisado que ele gostava de mim, do meu jeito arredio e que me achava bonito. Então, como eu poderia bancar o puritano e santinho e achar que aquilo seria apenas um jantar calmo numa noite de sábado?

Ser mentiroso para comigo mesmo não faz meu estilo. Sabendo de tudo isso, eu aceitei. Na verdade, nem sei ao certo porque eu aceitei. Talvez por que tenho me sentido muito sozinho desde que Hyoga se tornou um homem feito e não vem mais me visitar como antes? Ou talvez por efeito de que há tanta calmaria nestes novos dias de uma nova vida que não tenho com que me ocupar a não ser com treinos e leituras?

Ora, ele é bonito e atraente e confesso que havia ficado curioso com o sucesso que ele fazia e faz com homens e mulheres. Eu acho que superestimei minha frieza e subestimei o poder de sedução de Milo.

Bem, agora é tarde demais para querer voltar atrás. Já dei adeus ao meu estoicismo e auto-controle quando Milo me imprensou na parede da casa de Escorpião e me deu o beijo mais quente que já recebi na vida.

Se fosse apenas o beijo...

O corpo daquele desgraçado é um primado à loucura! O cheiro dele é puro sexo em sua natureza mais feral e atoleimante. A voz rouca nos meus ouvidos me dizendo que eu devia ser direto e responder sinceramente sobre se aceitava uma noite de sexo sem compromisso me arrepia somente com a lembrança.

Melhor eu me levantar dessa cama que não tem calor algum e ir beber qualquer coisa. Minha garganta está tão seca quanto no momento em que vi Milo se despir no quarto daquela casa de Escorpião e se dirigir a mim com o olhar predatório mais perigoso que já encarei em todos os meus anos de cavaleiro de ouro.

- "Camus, decididamente você está ferrado!"

Não, eu não costumo usar esse vocabulário, mas a situação permite. Caminho até a geladeira e pego uma garrafa pela metade de um vinho francês qualquer. Encho minha taça e fico com cara de idiota observando a parede.

Não consigo me esquecer de como aquele grego alisou meu corpo, desceu a boca por minha pele e me fez gemer como eu jamais havia gemido em minha vida.

Minha roupa ficou excessiva no momento em que Milo colocou a mão sobre minha virilidade e esfregou-a como se fosse algo tão normal quanto respirar. Pelo menos para ele era...

Eu fiquei entre chocado e apavorado, pois sempre fui aquele que tomava a iniciativa em minha vida e ver-me sendo despido, arranhado, mordido e lambido por um furacão loiro de olhos azuis como céu de primavera foi uma experiência de transmutar um santo homem numa cria do inferno!

Engulo toda a taça de vinho e olho para a porta como se por acaso meu desejo por ele fosse fazer com que ele se materializasse bem ali, à minha frente.

Eu nunca me apaixonei. Isso é a mais pura verdade. Nunca parei para pensar em algo tão mundano quanto ter um relacionamento com quem quer que fosse. Essa era minha premissa de vida: ser o mais frio de todos os homens e estar a salvo de emoções tolas como paixões. Pelo menos essa seria a impressão que eu causaria embora eu tenha uma emotividade bem desenvolvida que escondo muito bem.

Ou escondia até ouvir os arfares de meu Milo enquanto penetrava em meu corpo e me fazia abandonar qualquer ideia que pudesse ter quanto a ser imune a todo o poder de sedução do escorpiano.

Eu gemi nos ouvidos dele, eu até mesmo implorei!

Suprema rendição.

No dia seguinte, como eu já esperava, um bilhete no travesseiro ao lado do meu agradecia a noite maravilhosa e me desejava um bom dia.

Cavalheiresco, educado, gentil e... Sem compromisso.

E agora?

Só me resta engolir meu orgulho e ter certeza que não tenho mais nenhuma condição de julgar-me sem emoções, muito menos o homem mais controlado do mundo.

Por que perto do Milo dou adeus à minha sanidade e a tudo que sempre pensei sobre mim mesmo.

Estou apaixonado por ele e não faço a mínima idéia de como vou sobreviver a isso.


End file.
